


Paper Rose

by swallowthewhale



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, kitten!blaine, kitty!blaine, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets home from work to a sleepy and sick kitten!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Rose

**Author's Note:**

> kitten!Blaine and super mild, you have to squint to see it, age difference

The apartment is quiet when Kurt gets home, the TV on but muted, and all the lights off except the one on the table next to the sofa. Kurt grins at the heap of blankets on the couch and keeps his steps light as he puts his things away and slips into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.  


When he gets back to the couch, he finds Blaine blinking blearily up at him, sniffling a little. Kurt nudges Blaine’s legs over with his hip and sits on the edge of the couch, pushing Blaine’s curls off his forehead.  


“Hey, B,” he whispers. “How’re you feeling?”  


“M’tired,” Blaine mumbles, sitting up so Kurt can shift back and sit properly.  


As soon as Kurt is situated, Blaine tucks himself into Kurt’s lap, pressing his warm forehead into Kurt’s neck and purring in satisfaction. Kurt smooths a hand through Blaine’s hair, then warm and heavy down his back to rest just above his tailbone, under his shirt.  


“How about dinner? Are you hungry?”  


Blaine just shakes his head and shifts closer, tail curling loosely around Kurt’s knee.  


“Honey, you need to eat to get better.”  


Blaine tilts his head enough to pout up at Kurt, making him laugh.  


“I’ll make that soup you like. But you have to let me up for that.”  


He sighs and curls back into Kurt. “Not yet.”  


Kurt smiles into his hair and wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist. “Okay, we can cuddle for a little.”  


“I missed you,” Blaine whispers.  


Kurt’s arms tighten. “I missed you, too, sweetie. But I couldn’t take off from work today. I’ll be here all weekend, though, and by Monday you’ll be well enough to go back to school.”  


Blaine doesn’t reply, just burrows in deeper and purrs louder. Kurt grins and holds him close. Blaine’s affectionate on a normal day, but when he’s sick, he’s downright clingy and it’s way more endearing than it should be. Kurt kisses his forehead one last time and manages to reach for the TV remote without shuffling Blaine. Dinner can wait.


End file.
